Monica's diary A historical document
by yellow 14
Summary: An examination of Monica's diary by an unknown historian. This entry is from the point she left her palace.


Disclaimer: Dark Cloud is good. Which is probably why I don't own. ; D

AN: This is my response to my journal challenge on my challenge forum. Enjoy.

_Extract of a diary found in the ruins of Queen Reybrant's palace._

Dear Diary,

Well, This is it. Now I can finally put all the training that I've done my whole life into action. Well, the swordplay and the magic stuff, of course, not the stuff about royal protocol. (I swear I'll NEVER get the hang of THAT stuff!)

You see, the war has stepped up a gear. You see (_The rest of the paragraph has become too tear stained to read. We can assume that something painful happened to Monica at this time, probably the death of her father, which is believed to have happened within the very same week. We continue at the next legible point._)

But I cannot allow myself to grief for long. The Atlamillia has chosen me and it is up to me to go back in time. I hear that there's a new keeper of the red Atlamillia, some boy called Max! I wonder what he's like? Will I get on with him? Will he side with us? (I hope so! Fighting TWO Atlamillia would make our victory almost impossible!) From what I understand, he doesn't know about what his Atlamillia is yet, or even begin to understand it's potential. (Or is it at that point in time? Time travel's weird like that.) Anyway, that's why I have to explain it to him.

Apparently, when I get to his time, the war will be intensifying in his time as well, but because our two times are in synch with one another, we don't know what he'll do. Or what anyone else around him will do either. As if our life could be so SIMPLE!

On a more serious note, Gaspard is probably going to be there. Part of me really hopes so, I'd love to make him pay! But a part of me, the more rational part, hopes that he isn't. Gaspard is an extremely capable fighter and if he doesn't get involved, then the odds of our success drastically increase. And make no mistake, I am determined to succeed.

I'm going in my travelling clothes of course. Normal princess wear is too fancy for this stuff. Secretly, I'm almost glad to be getting away from the palace intrigues and plots and endless suitors trying to persuade me to marry them. Half of them wouldn't know how to do anything useful and almost all of them are self-fancying poofters! If I married one of those gits, I'd die of boredom. Self obsessed peacocks, the lot of them! (Well, maybe not all. But 99.9% are.) And the ones who aren't trying to marry me, want to get into my pants! It's STUPID! Is it REALLY too much to ask that I meet someone who isn't just trying to get laid or wants to get their hands on my kingdom?

Elena's given me a time crystal. It'll allow me to read changes in the timelines as they occur. I think it'll come in handy, but I'll wait and see. My sword's packed, I've got my transformation badge attached to my hair band, (It's TINY! You can't see it at all!) and my magic armband is on my arm, ready for trouble. And there will be trouble, of that I am sure!

Talking of trouble, the kingdom is up to its neck in trouble. Griffon agitators have stirred up crowds and the kingdom is tearing itself to pieces. Once this is over, I'll restore our kingdom to what it once was. I just hope that I live long enough to see this through.

If I don't make it back alive, well at least I'll see father again. A part of me is tempted to be reckless and get killed in the rioting, but how could I face my father then? How could I face him and say that I didn't even try? No, I will not give up to death so easily, I am a Reybrant! And Reybrant's NEVER quit.

I'm leaving you buried back here, in case I don't make it back and to keep you secure from any misadventures that might happen. Until then, farewell diary of mine, Monica Reybrant.

_History of course records that Monica did succeed in her quest and later married her companion. She never retrieved this diary, for reasons unknown. Together with Max, she restored her kingdom and a golden age began that continued for almost two-thousand years before it was destroyed by the Dark Genie. _


End file.
